Halloween: Hetalia X Reader
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Tus compañeros populares no te invitaron a ninguna fiesta de Halloween pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando Alfred, un amigo de tu infancia te invita a una? Hetalia X reader, pasen a leer y dejen reviews n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Usualmente escribo los Hetalia X Reader en primera persona, si no, no me gusta como quedan. Pero por alguna extraña razón creo que en esta vez lo intentaré con segunda persona para ver cómo me queda. Disfruten. **

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

29-Octubre

Estabas aburrida en tu cuarto viendo la televisión, imaginándote como pasarías el Halloween con tus compañeros de la escuela. Toda la mañana esperaste que los chicos más populares te dieran una invitación para una fiesta tenebrosa en cualquier casa precisamente de ellos, pero desgraciadamente, nunca te dieron o te dijeron nada, es más, a todas tus amigas les dieron una invitación, pero a ti, como si no existieras. Nada.

"¿Será que no les agrado?" Pensaste mientras cambiabas los canales. Así era, los chicos más guapos se llevaban bien con tus amigas, pero contigo se portaban mala onda, sólo te hablaban para que les pasaras las tareas, respuestas de exámenes e incluso, para que les dieras material en clase de química. Una vez pasado eso, lo de siempre, no existías para ellos. Todo desde que terminaste con tu ex novio, que era súper querido por tus compañeras.

"Agg, cómo desearía ser popular y bonita, así los chicos me harían caso y podría ir a tooodas sus fiestas. Y poder regresar con él" suspiraste. No lo querías reconocer, pero terminarlo fue un grave error. De repente, tu celular empezó a sonar como loco. Lo reconociste como una llamada porque tenías tu canción favorita para llamada, pero al mismo tiempo pensaste que podría ser de tu mamá o papá para avisarte que hicieras algo. Tu intuición fue equivocada; te estaba llamando un número desconocido. Nunca lo habías visto en toda tu vida.

"Yo (nombre), ¿Cómo has estado?" Al escucharlo, te emocionaste mucho. Era Alfred, un chico americano y uno de tus mejores amigos, pero se habían dejado de ver por razones escolares, sociales e incluso familiares.

"¿Alfred? ¿Eres tú?" Fue lo único que pudiste decir de la emoción. Habían pasado tantos días, meses, años…en pocas palabras, Ya lo extrañabas y morías por escucharlo o verlo de nuevo.

"Claro que soy yo, el héroe de todos tus problemas"

"¿Qué problemas?"

"Cuando te vea otra vez, te diré. ¿Cuándo puedo verte? Es que ya te extraño demasiado, y yo sé que tú a mí también."

"Claro que te extraño, pero tu dime, yo estoy libre cualquier día, excepto por las mañanas que tengo clases"

"¿Hoy en la tarde?" De hecho, no querías salir hoy, pero lo que sea por ver a tu mejor amigo.

"Está bien" Dijiste finalmente, aunque te tardaste varios minutos pensando si lo verías o si no.

"Alright (nombre)! ¿Te parece que nos veamos en el parque que está por tu casa?"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos después Al" Colgaste, deseando poder platicarle todo lo que te había pasado, excepto en las razones amorosas, donde no te iba nada bien. Como sea, saliste de tu casa, no sin antes maquillarte levemente y perfumarte con tu aroma favorito.

Tus papás no estaban, por lo que pudiste salir sin problema, pero por si las dudas, les dejaste una notita en la entrada diciendo que ibas a reunirte con una amiga para un trabajo de ciencias.

Digamos que el parque estaba a unos cinco minutos de tu casa, y ya llegando ahí, te sentaste en una banca que daba a la fuente, donde ibas cada vez que te sentías triste. Aprovechaste también para darles migajas de pan integral a las palomas. Para qué Alfred querrá verme, murmuraste y de pronto, escuchaste que alguien gritaba tu nombre con una voz muy...bueno, simplemente volteaste para todos lados y ahí lo viste: A tu mejor amigo corriendo hacia tu dirección. Pero no te moviste de ahí.

Cada vez que Alfred se acercaba más, sentías como tu corazón latía más fuerte y una gran emoción recorría todo tu cuerpo. Finalmente, cuando se sentó a tu lado, le diste un gran abrazo que te correspondió.

"Hi Hi (nombre)" Dijo separándose de ti.

"Hola Alfred ¡Cuantos años sin vernos, la verdad es que ya te extrañaba!"

"¡Yo igual! Wow qué cambiada estás! la verdad estás más bonita ahora" Cuando escuchaste esto, en tus mejillas aparecieron un leve sonrojo.

"Gr-gracias Al, pero bueno, ¿Para qué querías verme?"

"Primero que nada, ya casi es Halloween. No sabes cuánto me emociona este día, sobre todo porque me puedo disfrazar, pedir dulces...en fin ¿En tu escuela van a hacer algo?"

"Claro, todos los años lo festejamos y después, vamos a la casa de alguien para celebrarlo con una gran fiesta. Pero nunca voy"

"¿Why not?" Sabías lo que decía, tu ya hablabas inglés.

"Porque no quiero ir, me aburren esas cosas" Obviamente, estabas mintiendo. No le querías decir que no ibas a las fiestas porque los populares te odiaban y no te querían ver. En especial tu ex novio, que se juntaba mucho con ellos.

"Oh, I see. ¿Y te gustaría ir a una fiesta que voy a organizar en mi casa con algunos amigos?"

"¿Con tus amigos? Pero si no los conozco"

"Don't worry (nombre), si vas, te los presentaré"

"¿Estás seguro que quieres que vaya?"

"Of course! Si no, no tendría caso que te viera en este mismo momento"

"Entonces trataré de ir. Gracias por invitarme" Le sonreíste, y después, él te entregó una invitación muy original, con papel naranja, negro y morado. Con todo y fantasmitas y murciélagos

"Estas las hizo un amigo llamado Arthur. Le comenté que te quería invitar y me dio la última que le quedaba"

"Por eso te quiero mucho Al, porque siempre eres tan lindo conmigo. Pero ¿A ti te asustan los fantasmas no?" Reíste sin verlo a la cara

"Hahaha, muy graciosa (nombre). Pero ya no les temo, eso era cuando era niño y bien lo sabes"

"Aja" Mencionaste. "Bueno, me tengo que ir porque todavía no he hecho la tarea y debo de alimentar a mi perro"

"Alright! De todas formas yo igual tengo que hacer la tarea. Me dio mucho gusto verte otra vez, y ya muero porque sea Halloween, nos vemos (nombre) y no vayas a faltar" Suspiró abrazándote y después te dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que te sonrojaras.

"No faltaré Alfred, nos vemos dentro de dos días" Dijiste parándote de la banca y caminando hacia tu casa, donde tendrías que comprar un disfraz (o mandarlo a hacer), y por supuesto que no faltarías.

* * *

**Pues este es mi primer Hetalia X reader EN SEGUNDA PERSONA. No juzguen y dejen reviews. Esta historia la actualizaré diario**


	2. Una nueva amiga en un lugar inesperado

**Como lo prometí, esta historia la actualizaré diario. Gocen!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Una nueva amiga en un lugar inesperado

30 de octubre.

Nadie podía borrarte esa sonrisa del rostro al día siguiente. Ya estabas ansiosa por ver a Alfred disfrazado y también por conocer al resto de sus amigos. Ufff, así con su carácter, de seguro era amigo de varias personas. Incluyéndote a ti por supuesto. Ese día pasó lo mismo que esperabas ayer: Ningún compañero popular te dijo nada acerca de una fiesta o te dio invitación, pero eso ya no te importaba tanto: Fuiste invitada a una gran fiesta por uno de tus mejores amigos de la infancia y conocerías a más personas que probablemente se convertirían en tus amigos. ¿Qué más podías pedir?

Tus compañeros populares te siguieron haciendo la ley de hielo, y aunque les demostrabas indiferencia, en el fondo te seguía doliendo eso. Y todavía por tu mente pasaban preguntas como ¿Por qué no les agrado? ¿Que hice para que me trataran mal? ¿Por qué sólo a ellas las quieren y a mí no?

Pensabas que para ningún hombre eras bonita, por mucho maquillaje que te pusieras, aun cuando te compraras la ropa más bonita de la historia, ningún chico te voltearía a ver. Eso te dijo una amiga, pero pronto, esa idea la fuiste adaptando. Como sea, hoy no sufriste tanto en la escuela, pero lo que sí era que sentías ganas de llorar.

Saliste de la escuela, pensando en cómo te disfrazarías. Todavía no tenías ninguna idea, hasta que se te ocurrió ir a una tienda de ropa que había por tu casa, de seguro ahí venderán buenas cosas. Y aparte, la señora que vendía las cosas era muy amable contigo y siempre que podía, te daba consejos. Sonriendo, fuiste para allá, tratando de que ninguna chica te dijera cosas malas o que empezaran a viborearte.

Al entrar a la tienda, empezaste a buscar trajes que te quedaran bien: uno de diablita, de bruja bonita, de novia muerta...en fin...toda una infinidad de trajes. Pero tus esperanzas fueron disminuyendo, no había nada que te gustara mucho o nada ideal para ti. Entonces, sentiste una mano en tu hombro.

"Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Volteaste y viste a una chica de pelo largo y castaño con una flor naranja. Llevaba un sartén en una de sus manos.

"Oh Hola, de hecho yo nada más pasé a ver qué tenías de trajes para Halloween. Así que yo ya tengo que irme a casa" Justo en ese instante, recibiste una llamada de tus papás, avisándote que llegarían tarde por causas de trabajo. La chica castaña sólo se te quedaba viendo fijamente. Finalmente, tus papás colgaron. Suspiraste ligeramente.

"Muy bien, creo que podré quedarme a ver trajes"

"Qué bien, etto...¿Cual es tu nombre bonita?"

"Me llamo (nombre), ¿y tu eres...?"

"Elizabeta Herdervary. Oh dios, ¿Tu eres (nombre)? ¿La chica de la que Alfred tanto me hablaba? Ya moría por conocerte, y al parecer no se equivocó cuando dijo que eras bonita" Al escuchar esto, una emoción te recorrió el cuerpo. Un chico había dicho que eres linda, cosa que en tu escuela ningún chico hacía.

"Pero vamos, no te deprimas si ningún traje de gusta, aquí en mi casa tengo muchísimo más. Chance y uno te gusta. VAMOS (nombre)" La chica agarró tu muñeca y te llevó hasta su casa.

"Oye Elizabeta" Alcanzaste a decir

"Puedes decirme Eli (nombre), no me molesta en absoluto"

"Bueno Eli" corregiste "¿No te parece incorrecto que me metas a tu casa cuando hace unos segundos nos conocemos" Ella rió.

"Jajaja no, para nada. Te conoce mi mamá y por eso lo hago sin preocupaciones"

"Ella nunca me dijo que tenía una hija"

"No conozco la razón por la que no te haya dicho nada. Supongo que porque le doy vergüenza. Sólo bromeo, pero no sé por qué no te dice nada de mí si yo soy buena chica"

"¿Tu no eres de aquí verdad?"

"Nooo, yo soy de Hungría pero me mudé aquí por razones de familia y trabajo"

"Wow, me impresionas" Después de decir esto, las dos se pusieron a buscar un disfraz que te quedara a la perfección. Pasó una hora y ambas se cansaron de tanta búsqueda. Elizabeta también estaba sola en su casa, pero ella sabía cocinar a la perfección y te dijo que la esperaras en su cuarto mientras ella bajaba por algo de comer y de tomar. Miraste a las fotos que había en la pared junto a la ventana, todas estaban con sus amigas y con su novio ¿Cómo lo supiste? Porque al lado de una foto, estaba un corazón en grande que decía: Gilbert x Elizabeta.

"De seguro a ella la quieren mucho los hombres. Qué suerte tiene, no como yo" No pudiste evitar que una lágrima rodara por tu mejilla. Justo entonces, Elizabeta entró a la habitación cargando dos cupcakes de fresa y dos vasos con limonada. Trataste de limpiarte tu cara, pero ya era tarde, ella te había visto.

"Wow, toda esta búsqueda me ha dejado muerta, y solamente tenía esto para comer y...¿(nombre) estás bien?"

"S-sí, sólo que siento feo que todas tengan novio menos yo, porque nadie me quiere para eso. Porque soy fea" Empezaste a sollozar cubriéndote la cara. La castaña se sentó a tu lado y te abrazó, algo que te llenó de sorpresa

"¿Dices que eres fea? Eso no es verdad"

"Si lo soy, me lo dicen mucho por mi-"

"De la forma en que te lo digan, no importa. Tú eres bonita y debes de sentirte así, que no te importe lo que digan los demás. Todo lo que quieren es hacerte sentir mal, pero si no dejas que eso pase, tú eres la que ganas, no ellos. ¿Tengo razón o no?" Te sentiste mejor al escucharla, tenía razón; debías sentire bonita sin que los demás te bajaran el autoestima. "Cualquier cosa que necesites, dímelo. Yo siempre voy a estar ahí cuando lo requieras"

"Eso quiere decir que-"

"Eso quiere decir que ya somos amigas, pero bueno. Vamos a buscar ese traje que necesitas" Dijo Elizabeta riendo y ambas reiniciaron la búsqueda. Finalmente, tras una hora, lo encontraron. El traje perfecto para ti"** Ojo: tu decides cual quieres.**

"Bien, creo que nuestra misión está cumplida no lo crees (nombre)? Cuando vengas a verme, te seguiré dando tips de autoestima. Es más" Tu nueva amiga sacó su estuche de maquillajes y sin que se lo pidieras, empezó a hacerlo como debe de ser. Le costó un poco de trabajo, ya que te movías un poco, pero al final de cuentas, el resultado valió la pena. O eso era lo que creía Elizabeta, ya que le faltaba la opinión más importante: TU.

"Bien, para mí quedaste bella, pero no se tú como te sientas" Elizabeta te acercó un espejo. Al verte, quedaste maravillada: Habías cambiado totalmente, es decir, no eras más la niña a la que los hombres ignoraban. Eras diferente, otra.

"Quede muy bien Eli, tienes un gran talento para maquillar a la gente" Le dijiste sonriendo.

"Gracias, y si quieres, mañana te pintaré para que vayamos muy guapas a la fiesta de Halloween"

"¿Irás tú también?"

"Pero claro, Alfie es mi amigo"

"Ya veo, pero creo que ya es hora de irme. Tengo que hacer una investigación y también unos retoques a mi cuarto"

"Jeje, te entiendo (nombre), de todas formas, yo tengo que juntar todo este desorden"

"Te puedo ayudar si gustas"

"No no, yo me encargo. Bueno, creo que es todo"

"Nos vemos Eli"

"Nos vemos (nombre) y fue un gusto conocerte" La húngara te abrazó y te fuiste del cuarto con una bolsa en tu mano, donde venía el traje que te había regalado Elizabeta. Sonreíste, ahora sí tendrías el apoyo de una verdadera amiga, y ya estabas lista, tenías maquillaje, traje, todo lo que necesitabas, lo tenías con tus nuevos mejores amigos.

* * *

**Mañana no podré actualizar la historia, o al menos eso creo. De todas formas, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado**


End file.
